


Forever

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [30]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Iozaak, M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Songfic, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: O som da fita cassete era abafado pela chuva pesada que caía sobre o teto do Chevelle. A dor física era confortada pelo abraço apertado o suficiente para não feri-lo ainda mais.Estariam bem, desde que estivessem juntos.E, dependendo de Isaak, estariam sempre juntos.
Relationships: Kraken Isaak/Scylla Io
Series: Nós nascemos da música [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377400





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada na música Forever, do Skid Row
> 
> Letra/Tradução: https://bit.ly/3bVlOX2  
> Youtube (não oficial): https://bit.ly/2X8a6nP  
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/2JIdUEs

A chuva não dava nenhum sinal de que iria cessar e o tanque estava quase vazio. Isaak desviou-se da estrada, receoso. Havia passado por muitos postos de gasolina e, se fosse possível, desejava não fazer parada em nenhum deles. Ao descer do Chevelle SS 72 verde que pegara emprestado — sem permissão explícita — do pai, procurou pelo pouco dinheiro que tinha, com algum desespero, nos bolsos da calça justa. 23 dólares. Usaria 15 para o combustível e tentaria comprar algo para Io na loja de conveniência.

— Pelo menos beba água. Por favor.

Com a aproximação, Io cobriu o rosto. Não gostava de ser visto daquela maneira. 

— Izzy...vamos embora logo. 

O pedido saiu baixo, não tinha mais forças nem ao mesmo para falar, esgotado pelo choro. A chave na ignição foi virada novamente, os pneus largos cantaram quando saíram do posto, retornando para a Interestadual. Já estavam em Michigan, metade do caminho percorrido de Springfield até a cidade de Ann Arbor, onde buscavam encontrar refúgio e proteção com Natassia, a mãe de Isaak, que estava em vias de concluir seu doutorado na Universidade de Michigan.

Para a sorte de ambos, a tempestade afastava até mesmo os policiais que patrulhavam aquela rodovia, então poderiam ir mais rapidamente, sem serem pegos. Isaak procurou por alguma fita que o agradasse, encontrando meio maço de cigarros no porta-luvas. Conveniente. Assim como a fita do Skid Row que gostava de ouvir quando saía com Camus.

Io também gostava da banda. 

Isaak suspirou quando, após algumas músicas, o ouviu parar de soluçar. Colocou a mão direita sobre a perna do amigo, e a teve segurada. Ficariam bem.

Mas o resto daquele dia consumira-se, assim como a gasolina. Antes que precisassem empurrar o veículo, conseguiram estacionar atrás de um antigo depósito. Protegidos da chuva, escondidos de quem fugiam. E mesmo que os meios existissem, Isaak já pouco enxergava, devido à escuridão, à chuva que caía torrencialmente e o cansaço no único olho com que conseguia enxergar, já que o outro estava coberto por um pedaço de pano rasgado, oriundo da camiseta que vestia, em uma tentativa extremamente amadora de, ao menos, estancar a hemorragia.

Convenceu Io a sentar no banco de trás, o que lhes serviria de cama naquela noite fria. Seriam a fonte de calor um do outro, a jaqueta de couro por cima dos dois. Não era o momento, obviamente, de declarar-se. Apesar dos machucados adquiridos ao tentar defendê-lo do padrasto, sentia-se leve. Apenas por tê-lo ali, em seus braços. 

O carro já não serviria para transportá-los, o próximo trecho seria feito a pé. Não havia motivo para ficarem em silêncio. Izzy virou a fita algumas vezes ainda, até a bateria esgotar-se.

Eram apenas garotos. Dois garotos em fuga. Talvez permanecer com a inocência inerente fosse tudo que desejassem. Era responsabilidade daqueles a seu redor protegê-los, não rasgar a ingenuidade de ambos, assim como foi feito. Isaak não tinha somente o rosto machucado, sua alma doía ainda mais que a ferida aberta no rosto; a dor no coração, mais forte do que a oriunda das costelas quebradas de Io.

O motivo para tamanha violência? Algo sobre o qual não possuíam o mínimo controle ou que nem ao menos entendiam, até aquele momento. O sorriso que adornava o rosto de ambos quando encontravam-se, a demora em soltar o abraço a cada vez que se despediam e a vontade de segurarem as mãos enquanto caminhavam juntos. Pequenos gestos, tão singelos, mas tão expressivos aos olhos do que odeia.

Ainda mais trágico quando esse que odeia é quem deveria ser responsável por ensinar o amor, o cuidado e o carinho, mas somente dá forma à negação e opressão. Ao invés do diálogo, incontáveis socos no rosto.

Talvez soubessem que aquela era a sina de rapazes que gostam de rapazes, entretanto nunca houve tampouco a chance para entender que, de fato, pertenciam àquele grupo. Todavia, tão próximos um do outro enquanto tentavam proteger-se, esses sentimentos começavam a tomar forma. 

Não havia a camuflagem de xampu ou sabonete, assim como não havia a censura por qualquer outra pessoa atravancando suas vidas. Isaak gostava daquilo. Era mais uma oportunidade de conhecer Io, memorizar a sensação de tocá-lo, assim como seu cheiro cru. Ouvira em filmes que o amor é coisa de pele e, sem dúvida, gostava daquela pele. 

Talvez fosse o momento mais inapropriado para pensar sobre isso, mas ali estavam livres. Livres um para o outro. Se aprendera algo com aquele incidente, era que não possuía controle sobre o que sentia, quiçá sobre o que pensava. Fechou os olhos e apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro de Io, permitindo-se apenas aproveitar o perfume nato que parecia tanto gostar.

Imersos em um mundo só deles, onde a única voz era a dos vocais de Bach e a guitarra o som do silêncio, os amigos apenas cadenciavam suas respirações, cúmplices, como se qualquer palavra proferida pudesse estilhaçar a atmosfera, partindo-os igualmente em pedaços, menores que os que já se encontravam. Nada estava a favor dos dois. A ferida no coração de Io era tão ou mais séria que a no olho de seu amigo Izzy, que parecia grave o suficiente para fazê-los temer que não houvesse conserto. Provavelmente não haveria. Talvez para nenhum dos dois. Mas ali, aquilo curiosamente não importava. Deitados no banco de trás, escutando os últimos minutos de funcionamento do rádio com as mãos unidas e as batidas do coração em uníssono, o mundo podia acabar. Eles sobreviveriam.


End file.
